Behind Grey Eyes
by evilmoose
Summary: Aang was always pictured as happy and cheerful, but like any other human he has fears and weaknesses. This time, that may be enough to destroy him. “I know how to be rid of him. Attack from the inside out. He will be easy to break. Kataang ON HIATUS


Authors Note: Okay, guys! My second Avatar fic. I hope you enjoy it! Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is fine, but telling me that it sucks does not help me improve. Thanks! Please read and review!

RATED FOR _**LATER CHAPTERS**_, AND _MAY_ GO UP: Action/Adventure (battle scenes, blood/gore), Angst (dark thoughts, death, depression), Romance (Regular fluff, and possible lime or lemon later too), cursing...etc.

And yes, it is Kataang, but there will not be a lot until later chapters! Slight hints here and there along the way though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters. Only the story and plot belong to me.

**Behind Grey Eyes**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

It was a dimly lit room, light emitting from the simple torches hung on the pillars that lined the carpeted walkway. At the end of the walkway sat a throne, which carried a shadowed figure seated high upon it. Below, a smaller, apparently lesser, figure sat at the foot of the marble steps leading to the throne.

It bowed its head low in reverence to the figure seated in the oversized chair, who's head was held in a regal manner.

"You wished to see me, your highness?"

The lesser figure looked up to see a nod, then quickly set its forehead back against the carpet.

"Yes, I did call for you." He boomed, the voice reverberating off of the walls in the empty room. The bowing figure shivered slightly.

"What did you wish to ask of me?" It dared not move, nor look up.

The regal figure lifted his hand from his lap, and picked up a short staff which lay on the arm of the throne, shimmering in the light of the torches. He tapped it on the cold floor next to the golden chair. Suddenly the lesser figure sat up strait and looked into the shadowed figures eyes.

"I want you to rid the world of the avatar," He said, glaring down at the figure below. The figure still made no attempt to move, though its eyes became enlarged with a fiery passion.

"And how does his highness wish for me to get rid of the avatar?" It bowed its head slightly, but brought it back up to gaze upon the figure once more. A glimpse of white teeth could be seen, and from what seemed to be an evil smile.

"Any way you wish," He said.

The other figure could be seen smiling as well.

**XxXxXxX**

It was a small, lush island in the middle of the ocean, the perfect place to rest. As a strong gust of wind blew past the island, you could hear the faint laughter of some travelers who seemed to think the same. The four of them sat comfortably on the beach near the crystal clear water.

"So, that was quite an adventure," A taller male exclaimed, digging into his food like a ravenous wolf.

"Slow down Sokka, you might choke." His younger sister, Katara warned. She looked at him with a smug grin.

As he came to protest, inhaling may not have been his best option. Once he had begun to gag on his food, they all broke into laughter. They never knew when he would learn his lesson, but each time it was still as funny as the last.

"Ha-ha. We'll see how you like it when you choke on your food!" He pointed a finger at Katara, who shrugged and nibbled on her food.

A younger boy shook his head and chuckled slightly. "I don't think that will happen Sokka, unless she somehow turns into you." Sokka spat out his food and glared.

"What? Aang, you aren't helping!"

The young avatar waved him off and picked up a piece of bread in order to say that the discussion was over. Sokka slumped his shoulders and sighed with frustration.

"Don't get so frustrated Sokka." Toph replied.

She was the smallest and youngest of the four, but they knew she had the ability to knock over even the tallest and strongest of males. Sokka seemed to fear her in a reverential way.

"They were making fun of me!" He cried, holding out his hands to Aang and Katara, who acted as though he was not even there. They eyed each other momentarily as if to laugh at him silently. He did not catch this, being as frustrated as he was.

Toph smiled and calmly replied, "Well, your face does have some humorous qualities to it."

Sokka gaped at her.

"No it does– You can't even see my face, Toph!" Sokka clenched his fist and waved it in front of her face, as if it would do anything to bother her. She enjoyed getting him all upset.

"No, I can't. But I like to make up faces for you. They're quite funny." She smiled to herself, feeling Sokka's heartbeat quicken in anger. At least once a day Toph was able to make him mad, and that seemed to be the highlight of her day.

Aang, Katara, and Toph burst out laughing, which did not make Sokka any happier.

"DAMN, ARE YOU GUYS DONE NOW!?" He screamed. Toph finally was able to calm herself down, and gave him a hand motion signaling it was done.

"Yeah yeah..I've had enough for one day," She said, almost in a bored tone. Sokka decided to keep his mouth shut. Slowly he was learning.

Nearby Appa yawned loudly, large teeth showing upward towards the sky. He was bored with the festivities as well, and loved to make it known. He snorted directly in Aang's right ear.

"Okay buddy. We hear ya. Get some rest. We have a long flight ahead of us." Appa quickly obliged and rested his head on the soft, warm sand. Momo joined him moments later atop Appa's head.

Among the four teenagers, silence was now hovering in the midst of them. Each of them had their own thoughts to tend to, and seemed very preoccupied. Aang, besides Katara, was probably the deepest thinker of the four. His thoughts drifted from one thing to the next.

As his comrades were off gazing in their own direction, he thought of each one distinctly, a small smile creeping onto his face. They each had a special place in his heart, for one reason or another. They felt like family.

_Except Katara..._ He thought randomly as he gazed at her in an almost non-family, loving way. Without realizing it, he had stared for far too long, and Katara noticed. She nudged Aang on the shoulder.

"Aang?"

Aang realized what he had been doing and turned his head in embarrassment, face flushed a hot pink. "Y-yeah?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Aang, refusing to let his feelings for her show, nodded. It would have been awkward, especially with Toph and Sokka present. Thankfully they were still in their own reveries, and completely oblivious to Katara and Aang.

"Yeah, I'm fine Katara. I was just off in my thoughts, that's all." He said, waving her off in an attempt to escape the situation.

She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the clear, blue sky. "Okay, Aang. If you're sure."

At that Aang stood up and jumped up in Appa's saddle to finish his stream of thought, and then take a nice, long nap. He wanted to avoid that awkward situation and feeling...for now. With a pat on the saddle he wished Appa a good nap, and closed his eyes.

_Without my friends..I don't know where I'd be._

Soon the four teenagers, Appa, and Momo drifted off into a comfortable sleep, the warm sun beaming down on them from above. It was a peaceful, beautiful afternoon, and none of them would have if any other way.

**XxXxXxX**

"Any way I wish, your majesty?" It repeated, with a hint of excitement in its voice.

His majesty nodded and aimed the short staff at the door in the back of the long, empty room. The figure smiled, stood, and bowed thankfully. When it turned to leave the room, the smile was wicked, and sinister.

"Do you know what to do, my daughter?" He asked, her back facing him. She nodded, her smile widening.

"I know how to be rid of him," She said. "Attack from the inside out. He will be easy to break."

With that she walked to the door, and disappeared, her mind reeling with dark ideas and thoughts of how to rid the world of Aang, the air bending avatar.

**XxXxXxX**

Authors Note: First chapter done! Sorry it is a little short, and slow. Hopefully the upcoming chapters will have more length to them. It will pick up speed though. Thanks for reading, so please press the beautiful button below and review! Thanks!

Evilmoose


End file.
